Blood in my birthday
by Valeria15
Summary: Todo lo que había deseado durante este ultimo año había sido observarlo, luego había pasado a tocar su tersa piel, a convertirlo en arte, a hablarle y finalmente —algo que no había creído posible— amarlo. - SASODEI - HALLOWEEN ¡Happy Birthday, Danna! -


Okay, primero que nada ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasori-Danna! x3

Y segundo.., Hola :B Yo sé que estoy desaparecida, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo, cuando sea diciembre espero ponerme las pilas con las contis. Este es sólo un caso especial ^3^

Aunque a decir verdad, ¡me ha quedado horrible!, sí, definitivamente, no me gusta, pero bueno, espero que no compartan mi opinión ewe

Me iré a dormir y... Nada, nos leemos pronto, espero :3

(Especial Halloween + Cumple de Danna, SasoDei)

* * *

Blood in my birthday

_~Ser amado es dulce, pero ser asesinado es mucho más romántico.~_

Aquellos rubios cabellos se mecían sobre la helada brisa que corría aquel ocho de noviembre, era el cumpleaños del pelirrojo que observaba aquella escena y casi obra de arte, esos ojos del color del cielo de verano y aquellos labios de color rosa pálido, era tan hermoso.

Aquel chico simplemente miraba el cielo, quizá las nubes: parecía estar a punto de llover; aquel se veía sumamente tranquilo, sólo debería acercarse: unas palabras y entonces sería suyo, lo enredaría con su dulce voz y lo hundiría en el néctar de su mirada, le sonreiría rebosando de amabilidad y se lo llevaría junto al millón de fantasías que cargaba para él; sería rápido y simple.

—Deidara —le llamó con un tinte de impaciencia, ¡vaya que estaba ansioso por tenerlo!

El rubio se volteó algo sorprendido, no conocía esa voz hasta donde él sabía, pero aún así aquel al ver su rostro, casi automáticamente, sonrío; esa era una de las cosas a las que él amaba, esa sonrisa incondicional en su rostro, era tan bella y cada vez que la veía, parecía ser más y más hermosa, quizá fuera porque ahora se la dirigía…, sólo a él.

—Hola —musitó el menor con algo de timidez, aunque quizá era por la interrogación:—, ¿te conozco?

Aquel pequeño toque de rozado en sus mejillas, era tan bello: estaba avergonzado, quizá se preguntaba como un extraño sabía su nombre, pues, eso no se vería todo los días, gracias a Dios tenía la escusa perfecta, se le había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo, quizá en uno de sus sueños; aunque nunca la había utilizado.

—No, en realidad, soy de la clase de arte; te vi hablar esta mañana —dijo intentando acercarse más al rubio, aquel sólo pudo sonrojarse aún más, ahora se agarraba del barandal que estaba por detrás de sí, parecía presionarlo en un intento por calmarse un poco.., se veía tan adorable, bueno, lo era.

—Oh, eso —volvió a musitar—…, entonces viste ese desastre, h'm —comentó riendo un poco al final.

—¿Desastre?, ese profesor no tiene idea, parecías muy bueno y la verdad, odié no haber podido terminar de escucharte —_aunque escuché lo más importante_, oh sí, vaya que lo había echo, aquellas palabras eran lo que lo habían traído aquí, ese chico estaba demasiado equivocado y claro que sí, le enseñaría qué es el verdadero arte; pero antes, debía llevárselo de allí.

—Pues gracias, h'm —dijo sonriendo un poco, entonces volteó a mirar nuevamente al cielo, aquel lugar tenía una hermosa vista.

Hubo un corto silencio dónde no pudo evitar observarlo detenidamente, esa inocente criatura, parecía no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando; se había descuidado y no con la mejor persona enfrente, bueno, más bien, a sus espaldas.

—Te llamas Sasori, ¿verdad, h'm? —preguntó volviendo sus azulados ojos al dueño de los ámbar (sí, lo sorprendió observándolo, aunque eso sólo hizo aún más adorable su sonrojo).

—Sí —_¿cómo supiste?_, pensó el pelirrojo algo anonadado, bueno, de todas formas no importaba demasiado, sabía que era popular por esos lados, quizá había escuchado comentar sobre sus obras.

—He visto algunos de tus trabajos —ahí estaba la respuesta—.., me aterran, h'm -dijo el menor sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo, pues las obras de aquel chico eran algo digno de apreciar.., y de temer.

—Me alegro, supongo que no es algo que muchos puedan valorar —comentó mientras hacía unos pasos hacia adelante, quizá era por la ansiedad de estar pegado a aquel cuerpo, de rozar esa tersa piel, de arrancársela para sí mismo.

—Supongo que sí —contestó el menor mientras se perdía en las grises nubes de nuevo.

Aquella horrenda charla iba directamente a la nada, pues sabía perfectamente que sólo era un paso para lo que iría después, aunque, debía admitir que disfrutaba el sonar de su bella voz, aunque siempre se había preguntado como alguien tan delicado tenía esa —algo pasada de gruesa— voz; quizá podrían hablar un poco más, mientras daban más pasos hacía adelante.

—No es por molestar —comenzó el mayor—, pero parece que va a llover pronto y me gustaría charlar un poco más contigo, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa?, podemos tomar algo allá, de todas formas, las clases están a punto de terminar —propuso. La forma en la que estaban acomodadas aquellas palabras, la sedosa voz que había usado (que tenía) y sus ojos, esos ojos que te tiraban para que te acercaras; todo estaba echo para que no pudieras escapar y la verdad, se consideraba alguien curioso:

—Supongo que podríamos, h'm —aceptó el rubio volteando hacia el de piel porcelana: ya no había vuelta atrás.

Las hojas secas llegaban a rasgar el asfalto y, a lentos y elegantes pasos, ellos se acercaban a aquella enorme casa, aquella antigua estructura que aún se mantenía erguida; el rubio no pudo hacer más que una exclamación de sorpresa al ver lo antiguo y enorme que era aquel edificio, lo bien conservado y modernizado, porque no era como si aquel simplemente se hubiera mantenido al pasar los años, había sido finamente modificado y adaptado.

La cerradura hizo apenas un pequeño chirrido al destrabar y la puerta se abrió dando a conocer un fino recibidor con un par de pantuflas para cada quien, sorprendentemente había unas negras que se las colocó el anfitrión y otras del color preferido del rubio: celestes.

—¿Vives solo, h'm? —preguntó el rubio mientras miraba los rojizos cabellos del mayor: el cual parecía sonreír, aunque él no lo notara.

—Sí, solo en está enorme casa —comentó mientras subía aquel pequeño escalón del recibidor y se adentraba a un pasillo a la derecha—. Sígueme.

No se lo había tenido que decir dos veces, el rubio se había puesto en macha casi pisándole los talones, no quería perderlo, además, no podía dejar de mirar sus alborotados cabellos.., su exquisita espalda, y poco a poco comenzó a bajar hasta encontrarse con aquellas pequeñas nalgas que si pudiera, hubiera querido tocarlas y casi saborearlas, a decir verdad, no recordaba en que momento había comenzado a adentrarse a aquella casa, todo parecía un hermoso sueño.

—Entonces…, ¿me contaras el resto de tu presentación? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se volteaba a ver al menor que_ parecía_ admirar uno de los cuadros colgados a un lado de la puerta a la que él se adentraba—, podrías seguir por la parte de tu amor al arte — sugirió.

La verdad era que nunca se había imaginado a Sasori como un tipo hablador y parecía estar esforzándose por mantener aquella conversación, quizá realmente quería escucharlo.

—El arte es mi vida, no hay mucho que explicar la verdad, h'm —dijo volviéndolo a mirar.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Sasori, h'm? —la pregunta del rubio sólo pareció motivarlo aún más, aquel chico, esa voz dulzona y sus enormes ojos que parecían contemplar todo lo que era su ser, ¿por qué sentía como si realmente lo admirara?

—La verdad, supongo que no puedo decir que es mi vida, pues no viviré una eternidad, lamentablemente; es mi ambición —aquello fue todo lo que el mayor pudo explicar, la verdad, no quería desviarse de su propósito, el tema comenzaba a hacer que las ansias lo carcomieran, pero él tenía un plan y no podía dejar que el punto se alejara; tenía que ser simple y preciso, así todo iría bien.

—La eternidad…, es una interesante idea _Danna_, aunque no prometedora —el pelirrojo pudo sentir la furtiva mirada del menor sobre sí mismo, pero cuando se volvió hacía él sólo pudo ver una hermosa sonrisa surcando sus labios, el único ojo visible ahora que el viento no corría y su cabello estaba tapando completamente el izquierdo lo miraba con increíble inocencia, debía ser que comenzaba a delirar por la emoción, sí, eso debía ser.

—Umh…, ¿tú crees?, a mi me parece que tú vas por el camino equivocado, ¿acaso ansías morir?, ¿tan mal te ha tratado esta vida? —argumentó el mayor volviendo a voltearse hacia delante con una sonrisa sádica.

El silencio estuvo presente hasta que lograron llegar a la cocina, pues sólo quedaban unos pasos, el mayor se aproximó a la mesada y tomó una pava para ponerla al fuego, el rubio lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿Mal?, yo diría que me a tratado demasiado bien, tanto así que quizá esto no debería durar, h'm —dijo apoyándose en la heladera blanca que había a un costado de la cocina.

—Sabes que eso es algo muy pesimista, ¿verdad? —la convincente voz del mayor simplemente lo había hipnotizado unos segundos, sabía que sería difícil pero estaba seguro de que iba ganar.

—Ajá, ¿pero qué es ser optimista hoy en día? —dijo el rubio ahora acercándose al pelirrojo; medían casi lo mismo, él era un poco más bajo, dos centímetros, quizá más.

¿Qué había pasado con la inocencia que antes había notado?, ¿abría tomado confianza o simplemente se lo estaba imaginando?

—Sabes, la primera vez que te vi no creí que fueras así, quizá me hice una idea algo equivocada de ti —comento el pelirrojo fijándolo con su penetrante mirada, estaba a poco centímetros de aquellos pálidos labios.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo el menor saboreando su mirada, sus manos se encontraban por detrás de sí, saboreando el frío que había entre ellas.

No hubo palabra que tuviera lugar de por medio, los labios apenas rozaron y luego se unieron, casi fundiéndose con los del otro, el pelirrojo subió una de sus manos, sus afiladas uñas negras rozaron las mejillas del menor y se enredaron en su jopo mientras lo hacía hacia atrás, quería ver todo su rostro mientras lo besaba, mientras su lengua se adentraba a aquella hermosa boca y jugaba con la suya, mientras sentía su fría mano correr por debajo de su camiseta, mientras sentía como algo llegaba a caer de su mano; había sido su plan el que se había roto, se había resbalado, haciendo un sonido hueco en aquella cocina, podía ser que el otro no lo hubiera notado, pero él casi lo había odiado, _casi_.

Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando, y es que, nunca había sentido algo tan dulce como aquella sensación, tan bello como que su ser amado lo estuviera tocado, se sentía algo cálido, pero frío a la vez, como el sabor agridulce de sus labios mojados por la saliva, como sus pestañas rozando las suyas.

Se había perdido en su tacto y luego quedado atrás, atónito al placer que le provocaba y más aún a las palabras que esperaba, pues nunca había pensado, que detrás de todas esas miradas ocultas que le había dirigido: cada respiración, cada movimiento, cada lazo que rompía, cada paso que daba, siempre había estado esperando y luego de lograr cifrar su plan, cada hielo que había puesto sobre la calculadora, todo iba a la basura; cada día que pasaba, cada palabra que decía y cada decisión que tomaba, siempre había estado observándolo. Poco a poco le habían robado el corazón, sin darse cuenta de que ya no era un obsesión, sin darse cuenta que se había convertido en algo peor, sin darse cuenta de que ya no contaba con aquel poder, ya no se imaginaba no observándolo otra vez.

Ambos se dejaron caer, el piso estaba helado, pero eso sus cuerpos podían arreglarlo, el rubio había comenzado a morder aquella piel porcelana como si no hubiera mañana —quizá no lo había— y los leves suspiros del mayor le habían simplemente arrancado una sonrisa, no podía esperar a ir más abajo, pues ya iba por su vientre.

Llego hasta el botón de aquel odioso pantalón de jean, uso sus dientes al desprenderlo, sintiendo como la tela se encontraba rígida en la zona, se separó un poco de aquel bello cuerpo y le dirigió una mirada seductora al mayor, pues ¿en qué momento él había tomado las riendas de aquella situación?, ni el pelirrojo lo sabía, simplemente no había podido evitarlo: quedarse espectando, eso era lo suyo; tomar todo el placer que aquel le provocaba mientras sentía la tela de su jean y boxers rasparle las piernas, ¡parecía que se quemaba!

Casi pudo escuchar al rubio relamerse los labios, ansioso por volver a volcar la atención a aquel hermoso cuerpo, ¿sería suyo para siempre?, claro que no, sólo por esta tarde, sólo hasta la medía noche, pues el reloj daría las doce y las campanas se oirían, y entonces, sólo entonces, él desaparecería, igual que aquella hermosa y efímera fantasía.

Los apenas audibles gemidos del pelirrojo resonaban en aquella enorme casa, la lengua del rubio parecía encargarse de su trabajo y sus manos, Oh por el amor de Dios, sus manos, aquellas simplemente se mantenían ahí, rozándole la piel, asiendo que esta hirviera.

La éxtasis que rondaba dentro de sí parecía haberse derramado junto con un bello alarido de placer que sólo provocó la sonrisa del mismo rubio, pues lo había logrado; saborearlo, ese era uno de sus más grandes logros, después seguía amarlo:

—Danna —musitó el menor casi con la voz entrecortada, parecía sedado por la excitación y el pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que observar como aquel se desprendía su camisa con suma lentitud, poco a poco, mostrándole a medias su bello torso; aquel no puedo resistir la ansiedad y se irguió de golpe, casi chocando sus cabezas, aunque en vez de un golpe, logró cambiar de posiciones mientras un apasionado beso se iba desatando.

Las manos del mayor parecían demasiado ansiosas; había cumplido dieciocho esa misma mañana y puede que estuviera a punto de _abusar_ de un menor, pero valía la pena, de todas formas, ¿qué mejor regalo que el rubio al ser mayor de edad?

Tomó uno de los muslos del menor y logró voltearlo mientras le quitaba el pantalón, ya se había desecho de la camisa también, besó aquel siquiera tostado cuello y observó la boca que acababa de dejar de besar, la salada saliva de menor parecía escurrirse por la comisura de sus labios, sonrío para sí mismo mientras aprovechaba a introducir sus dedos en aquella boca; su otra mano se dedicaba a bajar unos negruscos boxers, sentía como aquel miembro se erguía dejándose tomar por su mano, el rubio ahogo un suspiro en sus dedos, era tanto aquel placer que no podía controlarlo.

La saliva del menor había empapado sus dedos y ahora parecía comenzar a arrastrarse por sus nudillos: los retiró, el rubio sólo pudo suspirar entrecortadamente, pues la otra mano del mayor parecía no querer darle un respiro, el pelirrojo aprovecho toda la excitación que estaba provocando e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la pequeña cavidad trasera del menor, se sorprendió al no escuchar ni un quejido, el menor parecía demasiado concentrado en no comenzar a gemir de placer, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y parecía pretender mantenerse en silencio, claro que el mayor no lo iba a permitir; rápidamente aquel adentró su segundo dedo y aumentó la velocidad del bombeo de su mano.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior tan fuerte que parecía que no iba a poder permitirse volver a besar a alguien, sentía como ya no podía reprimirse y todo iba a salir, aunque hizo un ultimo esfuerzo; sintió los dedos saliéndose de sí, al pelirrojo posicionándose y luego, un fuerte gemido, respiró entrecortadamente mientras reparaba en la técnica del mayor; aquel lo había echo acabar y luego se había adentrado con todas sus fuerzas en aquel minúsculo cuerpo. Pronto advirtió las pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, aquel dolor, el dolor de sentirlo dentro del él, esa era la prueba más viva de que no era un sueño: era algo real.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba envistiendo a Deidara, el placer era indescriptible y la satisfacción no se quedaba atrás, todo lo que había deseado durante este ultimo año había sido observarlo, luego había pasado a tocar su tersa piel, a convertirlo en arte, a hablarle y finalmente —algo que no había creído posible— amarlo. Su más grande ambición, la había abandonado, quizá, aquel chico tenía razón, quizá no era una idea prometedora la de la eternidad, pues le gustaría repetir este momento una y mil veces, pero esta, la primera, era sumamente especial y si moría ahora, por el amor de Dios, si lo mataban: _moriría feliz_.

Los gemidos junto con sus respiraciones comenzaron a tapar el ruido de la pava que silbaba al hervir el agua, ellos disfrutaban, cada rítmica envestida era como…, como hacer arte, tan simple y hermoso como eso.

El rubio había comenzado a sonreír costosamente, pues podía sentir como el mayor aumentaba la velocidad, eso sólo significaba una cosa, estaba por terminar y el simplemente podía mirar hacia adelante y arriba: la cocina, ahora que sentía correr aquel liquido dentro de sí, ahora que lograba tener parte del pelirrojo y no sólo haberlo probado, tenía que ir por lo ultimo, el premio mayor, pues quería saber algo antes de conseguirlo. Sintió como el pelirrojo terminó por separarse de sí y él se dejó caer al frío suelo de espaldas, ahora servía de algo la falta de calor en este, aunque tenía diversos y tibios fluidos desparramados en el; suspiró mientras sentía la pesada mirada del mayor sobre él.

—Sasori Danna —le llamó intentando recordar el porqué le nombraba así, bueno, lo admiraba y respetaba, pero más bien se preguntaba, en qué momento lo había comenzado a llamar así.

—¿Mh? —emitió el mayor mientras miraba el techo, se encontraba sentado contra el refrigerador.

—Usted…, ¿usted me ama, h'm? —la pregunta del menor no pudo evitar hacer que el otro se descolocara y lo mirara algo exaltado. El rubio se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas y observaba al aludido anteriormente, viendo que no había respuesta, bajo la cabeza—. Lo siento, usted…, usted no tiene que responder a eso —musitó.

—¿Cómo.., cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó el mayor desviando su mirada.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír repentinamente mientras alzaba la cara para mirar aquella expresión resignada.

—Usted siempre me ha prestado atención de más…, ¿por qué lo haría si soy un simple compañero de clase, h'm?

—¿Curiosidad? —contraatacó el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

—Me seguía, h'm —señaló el menor.

—Acoso —afirmó el otro.

—Eso era algo más que acoso, a usted le importa algo más, h'm —argumentó.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Intuición.

—¿Y en eso te basas? —preguntó el mayor volviendo a arquear sus cejas.

—¿Me he equivocado?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —sonrío.

Hubo un pequeño corte de silencio.

—¿También me amas..?

El menor le sonrío con cariño.

—¿Por qué estaría aquí si no?

Silencio.

El tenue sonido que provocaba el agua de la pava al evaporarse era lo único que los acompañaba en esa habitación, aunque a decir verdad, ninguno se había percatado de ello, porque quizá no resonara en aquella sala, pero en su cabeza, sus pensamientos parecían aturdirlos para finalmente ensordecerlos.

Él lo amaba y no podía creerlo, se sentía tan bien, tan _cálido_.

Miró hacía su derecha, aquella afilada navaja, su hoja brillaba intentando incitarlo a juntarla, pero él…, él ya no quería. Suspiró. Las palabras del rubio eran las que lo habían incitado a intentar cumplir su fantasía "el arte es efímero, como la vida misma", aquella utopía que era convertir un mortal en lo contrario, bueno, eso nunca sucedería o por lo menos, no por ahora; entonces, ¿qué deseaba él?, convertir un mortal en _algo_ eterno, así podrían estar felices los dos, ¿verdad?, acabaría con su vida y podría sentirse _efímero_, aunque luego, lo inmortalizaría, para su colección; quería que fuera su muñeco, al menos ese había sido su plan, hacerlo tan literal como sus obras.., pero cuando lo beso, en ese entonces fue cuando entendió, que aquel chico era un muñeco de carne y hueso; tan bello, tan frío, tan suave, cálido y aterrador al mismo tiempo…, pero no, no quería jugar con él, sus obras eran para conservarlas: intactas, pero aquel muñeco no era suyo, no en aquel entonces. _Supongo que lo único eterno es el alma_, pensó el pelirrojo mientras miraba sus manos, entonces, ataría su alma con la de aquel chico.

Sonreía abiertamente, tenía todo lo que alguna vez había querido, miraba sus manos, aquellas parecían temblar por la emoción, ambos se amaban y por eso se tendrían el uno al otro, _para siempre_. Giró se cabeza hacia un costado, el pelirrojo parecía encontrarse perdido ante sus pensamientos y ¡que oportuno!, una navaja estaba a unos centímetros de aquel tibio cuerpo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a prácticamente gatear hacia ambos. Su más grande deseo, el ultimo.

…

La pava aún chiflaba sobre aquella hornalla, pero no había cuerpo alguno en aquella habitación que siquiera le diera algo de importancia, el joven de cabello pelirrojo permanecía tendido en el piso, por encima de su pecho desnudo, cabellos rubios se mezclaban con el carmín liquido que bajaba de su cuello, aquel mantenía una expresión tranquila, como si hubiera disfrutado de todo lo que allí había sucedido, la pasión que había presenciado aquella habitación nunca saldría de esas cuatro paredes. El rubio sonreía y sus ojos —a diferencia de los del primero— permanecían abiertos aunque su brillo había desaparecido; todo estaba tan tranquilo.

Finalmente la pava cayó haciendo —seguramente— un estruendoso ruido, aunque nadie lo escuchó realmente. Aquella casa se encontraba en completo silencio de nuevo, el carmín comenzaba a esparcirse en el piso más allá de sus cuerpos y la culpable, la navaja, permanecía en la inerte mano de aquel pelirrojo, aquel tenía la muñeca ensangrentada, como si alguien le hubiera tomado de esta; quizá, el sueño de ambos se había cumplido, quizá había tenido el mejor regalo que pudo haber pedido y después de todo, había sido demasiado bueno para durar y demasiado intenso para extinguirse.

**FIN**


End file.
